White Dress
by KingsJester
Summary: Oneshot recount of the Tianzi's life and her feelings towards Xingke. A Tianzi x Xingke


**White Dress**

--------------

**I was watching the Dubbed version of Code Geass R2 Episode 9, and I couldn't help but activate my Geass of the Author at the sight of Xingke making a promise with tiny Tianzi-chan.**

**Please read and review**

**---------------**

_Tianzi "The Son of Heaven" that was a title that was bestowed up the succeeding Emperor or Empress that stood on the throne of China. My teachers and books say that this title allows me to transcend the mere problems of (as Gao Hi would describe) 'vulgar, uncivilized commoners and trash'. I would say he was wrong, along with the other High Eunuchs who cared more about their own personal banking accounts than the per capita of Chinese 3__rd__ Estate. Every time I did speak out, I'm sure that only added fuel to the fire of political conflict and instability. I'm sure that the reason why these High Eunuchs remain loyal is due to my Father. My title does not make me better than anybody, they say my snowy hair and fiery eyes are the very distinction of an incarnated God, I have seen my reflection and notice my own weakness, an albino aversion to light, anemia, lackluster caused by a lack of personal confidantes, that is what the people of China hope upon…things are really bad._

_I remember (once upon a time) that a certain commoner had broken into the Forbidden City, and therefore would be put to execution for breaking into the body of Tianzi. I overheard one of the guards complain about the execution since the man in question had simply 'risked his life to save a pal'. I couldn't believe that a nice man like that had to die. I went to go see him, and tell the guard not to kill him, that the man had done nothing wrong, and shouldn't be treated like a criminal. Afterwards, I felt my ears turn hot, and a red color had blossomed over my pale visage, and I was shaking and chattering my teeth, my dress was a bit sticky with sweat. I remember Gao Hi telling the guard to not back talk to me and not to spill blood during a banquet (so as to leave more blood in the Chinese people for the High Eunuchs to feed off of). I was confused as to why my body had taken such a strange turn after looking at the man. I decided to ignore that thought and had climbed to the roof to cool off. I loved gazing at the stars, since they weren't a part of this prison-called-city and I was envious of them. I heard footsteps and saw that same man from before._

"_Tianzi, I have decided to join Officer's Academy" said the man "My name is Li Xingke"_

"_Officer's Academy?" I asked back._

"_Yes, that's how I'll use the life that you spared. I wish to protect you in any way I can" said Xingke._

"_I would like to go to" I said "to the outside"_

"_Outside?"_

"_Outside of the Forbidden City, to school or maybe the sea, where you can find all sorts of delicious foods and lots of friends to make"_

"_Yes, very well"_

"_Huh"_

"_One day, if you wish, I will take you away from here, Tianzi"_

"_REALLY!"_

"_It's my way of repaying you for saving my life"_

_Xingke and I made a promise that night, I couldn't believe it, I had my first friend. Everyday I wrote letters to the Academy that Xingke, I knew he was busy, but he tried to respond every time. I told him so many things, about my dreams, my thoughts, and my feelings. It was so exhilarating to be so open around a friend._

_Perhaps those High Eunuchs had sensed my happiness, but I soon stopped receiving letters from Xingke, when my Father had died. Those cruel men immediately pounced upon me and stripped me of my true power. They undid the kind laws that my honorable and noble father had established and helped to maintain. One day, I saw Gao Hi, with a new bodyguard. It was Xingke. I ran out and into my private quarters to cry, I cried all night long because those men had taken away (my) Xingke._

_The Gods wouldn't allow me to weep alone however, after hearing that Zero's Black Rebellion had failed. I stumbled upon the acquaintance of Princess Kaguya Sumeragi. We were as different as Ying and Yang. My pale white hair and sickly red eyes clashed brilliantly with her silky black hair and lively green eyes. I was burdened with a weight while Kaguya ran unbridled like a powerful, wild, and graceful horse. After a few months, I began to enjoy Kaguya's rambunctious personality (especially after she had dumped guano into the High Eunuch white champagne). I liked Kaguya. She taught me new things, of the outside world, of her friends (strange friends: the Jekyll-Hyde Kallen Kozuki, and the 'mysterious beauty' CC). However, the person she spoke about the most was the enigmatic Zero, who she claimed was her fiancé._

"_Kaguya-chan" I said._

"_Yes, Lihua-chan" she replied._

"_There's this person I met. I saved his life when others thought of him as trash, and he promised me that he would protect me and take me outside. When he said that, I felt…"_

"_Yes, go on"_

"_Happy, but a different kind of happy, not the sort of thing whenever you're around; it's good, but I just don't understand what it is"_

"_Hmm, well, in my expert opinion, YOU JUST CAUGHT YOUR FIRST CRUSH"_

"_Wha…Crush…"_

"_You've never had a crush before. Man, those Eunuchs really do have no balls"_

"_However, now that person is a bodyguard for High Eunuch: Gao Hi"_

"_I see, so you're conflicted. You love that man, but hate who he serves. I remember Zero doing something similar. He rescued my cousin Suzaku from Britannia. He wanted to protect Suzaku, but hated Britannia, even though Suzaku was a soldier for Britannia"_

"_Wow(it's still a mystery how Kaguya could compare me to Zero"_

"_Take your man back, drag his ass to your bed, strip him, then say !#$ %^ &*()"_

"_Kaguya-chan, you should be more lady-like"_

_We laughed and had a good time together. I had made another friend in Kaguya. Then, she had to go back to support her husband. The Eunuchs control had already spread past China and into Japan. Gao Hi had established an Embassy. That terrible man, greed has consumed many. Then, after Zero and his Black Knights were going to move into this Federation, things went from bad to worse. I was going to be turned into a political bargaining chip and marry a man who is old enough to be… (I will never compare that man with my Father). I didn't want to marry him, but I knew I had no choice, it was for the good of everybody, but my heart still craved (my) Xingke._

_The day of my 'wedding' my prayer was answered. Like a charming prince, Xingke had fought his way through the dragon (Eunuchs) as a beautiful Shenhu. We forged an alliance of friendship with the Black Knights. I remember how a man (Diethard as I later found out) suggested I be married off to a Japanese for political gain. The women seemed to be no stranger to men as they rejected the idea and humiliated that Diethard. Zero said he needed to talk to a Black Knight (Tamaki as I later found out). When he emerged, he said that I was free to love whoever I wished, and that the power of our emotions won the battle. I looked into Kaguya's eye to ask her if she had told Zero about my feelings for Xingke. Her look told me no. Still, for Zero (a man) to understand the complexities of women, he is either a true God, or has a very strict lover (later I would be told by Kallen he just had a very good friend)._

_My next tradgedy came whenever 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch Vi Britannia had captured me and the other representatives as political hostages. His Evil Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, had completely paralyzed me with killing intent and an evil power that had forced me to my knees. He was indeed 'Britannia's White Grim Reaper' transformed into the 'Black King's White (Right) hand'. Then, like before, Xingke had rescued us from aboard the Emperor's flagship. After being identified, I immediately ran over to Xingke and buried my face into his strong body. That's when we saw the flash of FLEIJA, and the skies of Damocles, which had now become the sky for every leader (while a leader's Damocles sword would hang by a hair, this Damocles sky would hang all leaders)._

_I was put in a holding cell, the epitome of my life in the Forbidden City. I was put in with Kaguya, and two scientists named Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. It would've been a lifetime better, if I only had (my) Xingke with me. Alas, I would only see Xingke when 'Demon Emperor Lelouch' had revealed his Mirror and reflected all his hatred into Hell where it would burn and never harm us again. I turned my face away in sight of the Flames opening up to take Lelouch's Hatred (Lelouch, ironically, didn't contribute to the Hatred, merely start, and end it)._

_Afterwards, I had taken Zero's Requiem to heart and was leading my people back to the pride and health for the new future. Apparently, somebody wanted to assist me. It was the Knight of Three, Gino Weinburg. I didn't hate him (though I did remind him that the only reason he wasn't destroyed by Xingke was simply because Xingke was a gentleman who wouldn't harm a child). Gino was indeed a child, but his help and smile were genuine, and I was thankful._

"_Hey, Tianzi, wanna take a picture" he asked._

"_Um, sure" I answered._

"_Alright, say cheese"_

"_Why?"_

_I was suddenly stunned by a flash of light, and tumbled slightly back._

"_Hey Tianzi, did you know that the Black Knights are going to be hosting a party in Area-oops- I meant, Japan" said Gino._

"_No, I didn't" I answered, a bit confused as to why Kaguya wouldn't give me an invitation._

"_Oh, so I guess that means that this invite is for you"_

"_Weinburg!!!"_

_I had decided to go the party (actually a dance) that was hosted by (predictably) Kaguya. She seemed like she wanted for everybody to bond together (and probably to find out more about Zero 2). I saw that Xingke was with Xiaoling. He was in a handsome black tuxedo that complimented his sleek yet muscular physique. His long hair flowed wildly and untamed, as to compliment his powerful appearance._

"_Go ahead, ask him for a dance" said Gino._

_I was wearing the only outfit I thought would be appropriate for this situation, my white wedding dress (modified so as to not appear as a wedding dress). I really wanted to attract Xingke's attention._

"_Uh, umm, X-Xingke, w-will y-you, d-d-dance w-with m-me?" I asked._

"_It would be my honor, Lihua" said Xingke._

_He moved with grace and speed, completely scooping me into his wonderful rythym. We were an unusual sight maybe, but that didn't matter, I was the happiest person in the world right now._

"_By the way Lihua, nice dress" said Xingke, with a grin._

"_You noticed?" I asked._

"_Kinda hard not to notice a wedding dress"_


End file.
